


Despite the heat it'll be alright

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, No Dialogue, POV Harley Quinn, Summer, Summer Scorcher 2017, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Summers in Gotham are a hazy, gritty affair.





	Despite the heat it'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Batman: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy - care" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6422235#t6422235) and #2 "Summer in the City" at 1mw's [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2115981.html?thread=20284301#t20284301).
> 
> Weee, I finally managed to a) write something for this drabbletag and b) write something for August. I was beginning to thing it wasn't possible anymore.

Summers in Gotham are a hazy, gritty affair. So much smog and heat, not enough light, no breeze stirs against your sticky skin, and everything is wilting, even the stones. The air turns gelatinous, daring you to take a bite out of it.

Even Harley wheezes, despite her peak physical condition, when she climbs the stairs to Ivy's apartment. It ain't much better up here. 

If anything, it's worse.

Harley asks herself once again why she's in love with a woman who enjoys living in greenhouse temperatures and humidity all year round. 

Harley's pigtails are drooping, bangs are sticking to her forehead, and though she's opted for the most loose-fitting crop top she could find, even that's like an adhesive tape to her breasts.

At least that's what it feels like when Ivy tries to peel it off. Like her skin might come unglued. Not altogether the worst scenario in this heat, when you don't know what else to shed.

Yet her darling daffodil is as resourceful as ever. A cool cloud of moisture mists her skin as Ivy sprays her like one of her orchids. Her sweat mingles with the water and drops from her chin, runs down her neck to the tip of her nipple. Ivy's tongue is scorching as it traces one of the rivulets, striking a match to the flame burning inside Harley.

The spray bottle comes into play a few more times that night, their skins turning into water slides for their hands to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Summer in the City" by the Lovin' Spoonful.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm currently stockpiling prompts for the winter, in case you'd like to send me one. (Post [here](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/164609128545/prompts-are-open), prompts tag [here](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts). Feel free to leave your prompts here if you don't have a tumblr. :D)


End file.
